Neechan Gets To Play! 1
by HentaiBrat
Summary: What happens when a busty babysitter goes to the beach with one pervert kid and two innocent kids? This story.


**This is NOT a true story! This is just so my own perverted mind get's some satisfaction!**

* * *

**Aiko's P.O.V.**

It was a beautiful day at the beach. Unfortunately I, a sixteen year old girl named Aiko, was stuck babysitting three twerps named Akihiko, Choukichi, and Gakuto. Gakuto was nine years old and Akihiko and Choukichi were eight.

Sadly, I didn't bring a swimsuit since I figured I wasn't gonna swim, and boy was that a mistake. A few minutes after I sat down on my towel, Choukichi threw a bucket of water at me. "What did you do that for?!" I asked, surprised. "I thought you would be hot. Was I wrong?" he asked innocently. "*sigh* No, but these clothes will soon get freezing if I don't take them off and change." now do you see where I made my mistake?

* * *

After a few embarrassing moments of taking my clothes off in public (luckily the boys were focusing on playing in the water) I rapped a towel around myself, in hopes of not looking so indecent, and slowly dosed off. Now _this _was my worst mistake yet because I sleep like the dead!

* * *

**Gakuto's P.O.V.**

I looked at the Aiko-neesan out of boredom, and an idea hit me (P.S. many people have called me a curious pervert, whatever that means). "Hey Akihiko, Choukichi, wanna play a way funner game?" I asked the two. "Sure. Why not?" Akihiko shrugged. "What is it?" Choukichi asked. "I call it, 'Playing With Neesan', it's really fun."

The other two looked at each other and said together, "Let's play!"

* * *

Once we were on the beach, we went over to Aiko-neesan, and I said, "Fist step is to take her towel off." "But... won't she wake up if we do that?" Choukichi asked. "Nah, she once told me she slept like a rock. And it's true, I once tried to wake her up. Nothing worked." Akihiko said simply as he undid Aiko-neesan's towel.

"Those things are huge!" Choukichi exclaimed, wide eyed. And boy were they, her breasts I mean. "Akihiko, you and Choukichi get to play with those," I stated, pointing at her breasts. "And I'll play with this." I smirked as I moved her legs as far apart as I could. 'Time to explore.' I thought. I moved her 'petals' out of the way and spread her pussy wide open.

"The tips of these things are getting red and stiff Gakuto! What should we do?!" Choukichi asked worriedly. "They're fine. See if you can get a reaction out of her while she's sleeping by sucking and licking the tips." I replied and they did as I said.

I then started licking my own assigned part. Her pussy. She started moaning when I put my tongue inside. "Woah! She's making weird noises and faces, even though she's asleep!" Akihiko yelled in surprise. "That's the goal of the game, do this for as long as we can without waking her up." I said, obviously making this up.

When started sucking on her clitoris, her moans started getting louder. I then moved away and started playing with it using my fingers. Soon I saw her urethra twitching. 'Huh? She has to pee?' I thought. "Hey guys, I think she's gonna," I started as I backed up.

*Hissssss*

"Did she just pee?" Akihiko asked, dumbfounded. "Yup, and still going at it." I replied as Choukichi grabbed her clothes to block her from peeing, not really thinking. "Um, why did you do that Choukichi? Now even if her clothes dry, she can't wear them 'cause they'll stink." I asked.

"*sigh* Just throw them in the ocean. She won't be able to wear them now anyway." Akihiko sighed. 'This is getting good. Now she'll have to walk home either in a towel or naked.' I thought perversely. I had another idea soon. "Hey guys, give me her towel. I have an idea." "O-kay?" Choukichi said/asked.

I got a stick from nearby, some scissors and a safety pin out of her purse, then got to work. I shaved the bark from the stick first, then I cut the towel sorta like a weirdly shaped **T**, with the horizontal top strip being longer than the vertical bottom strip. Then I cut a hole near the middle of the bottom strip, just wide enough for the stick to fit through, and pinned it together on Aiko-neechan to look like a weird thong.

"What's that for, Gakuto?" Choukichi asked me. "It's to make the game better." I replied as I stuck the stick through the hole and into her pussy. She moaned so loud when I put it in, I thought people in town would hear!

"Wow, Gakuto! How'd you make her do that?!" Akihiko asked with wide eyes. "Sec~ret." I said as I continued to push the stick in and out. As her moans got louder, I knew she was close. When I pulled the stick out one last time, cum came spurting out of her.

But I my idea hadn't been fully realized yet. So I pushed the stick in as far as it would go, preventing her from cumming anymore. I put a big rock right in front of the end of the stick to keep it there, and said, "Come on guys, I'm bored with this game so lets go home. Besides, we don't need Aiko-neechan to walk us home." I said, letting out a sigh of boredom. "Okay!"

* * *

**Wow. I really am a pervert.**


End file.
